


How to Escape (The Piña Colada Song) - A Marvel High One-Shot

by ExtremisEm



Series: Marvel High [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Everyone is A Teen, GOTG adventure, GOTG friendship, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy spoilers, Peter Quill has awesome music, Something good, Someting bad, Traveling the Galaxy, a little bit of both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremisEm/pseuds/ExtremisEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen-year-old Gamora is having a difficult time adjusting to life with a Terran outlaw of seventeen, a raccoon with cybernetic enhancements, a vengeful alien with anger issues, and a tree that only knows four words.  </p><p>Also known as the biggest idiots in the Galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Escape (The Piña Colada Song) - A Marvel High One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Some of you are probably already readers of my working fic, Group Hug, and this one-shot is also a part of this High School AU. Yes, that does leave room for cross-over opportunities later on, if you were wondering. It doesn't matter which of these two works you read first - I just hope you enjoy them for what they are. ^-^ I love you!
> 
> PS - Lots of Guardians of the Galaxy spoilers here. Just a warning, dears. Tread carefully!

Gamora started her day in the usual way - in her room on Peter's starship, the sound of music coming from the aforementioned Terran's _cassette tape_. The warrioress simply turned over and pulled the covers up higher. The music was familiar now, considering Peter played the same songs many times a day, so it didn't bother her much. 

Then came Drax's singing, accompanied by Peter and Rocket's maniacal laughter.

_**"If you enjoy the Terran drinks known as Piña Coladas!** _

_**And becoming trapped in storms appropriate for the climate!** _

_**If you do not enjoy the healthful and spiritual activity known as Yoga!** _

_**If your brain is functioning at at least 50% capacity** _

_**If you enjoy producing romantic feelings at the time when night is highest!** _

_**On the sand banks on the certain geographical feature!** _

_**Then-"** _

Gamora sat straight up in her bed, shutting her eyes and screaming at the top of her lungs, "Would you _idiots_ mind _SHUTTING UP?_ "

Silence fell over the ship, except for the sound of Rupert Holmes' Piña Colada Song and a small murmuring of Groot's (she didn't really have to pay attention to what he said anymore).

Gamora groaned and fell back into her bed, holding her pillow over her head as her companions roamed around the ship, preparing the morning meal out of whatever they could find. The green warrior, however, stayed in that position for a long while. 

This was insane. Teaming up with this group was truly only rational when defeating Ronan, and Gamora would forever be in the debt of these... _imbeciles._ But now, was traveling with them really the best idea? She should be searching for Nebula, trying to do good things to keep her name cleared, not eating the _pancakes_ that Peter made every morning and planet-hopping all over the sector, offing Thanos' goons and trying to keep Rocket from blowing up _literally everything_. Was this what she wanted to do with her life? Or was it just the awkwardness of the transition from an old life to a new one?

For sixteen years, she lived with enemies. She watched her family die very, very early. And now, she was putting her trust in people who she was supposed to call friends. She was a mess about the whole thing. 

Meanwhile, in the next room over, Groot had been left alone after this morning's musical bout. He was growing fine, but he still was stuck in the little white pot that Rocket had got for him. But hearing Gamora's yelling and then her sigh, he was about ready to test out his tiny legs.

With a small rustling sound and some splatters of dirt on the table, Groot stepped out of the pot and hopped onto the table, where Peter's headphones and Walkman were laying. Now, all he needed was the cassette, halfway across the room...

Gamora was awoken from her stormy thoughts by the opening of the door, though she didn't come in. Looking around silently and warily, she heard a small dragging sound against the floor, as well as some tiny but heavy breaths.

Dangling her head over the side of the bed, she came eye to eye with little Groot, the wire of Peter's headphones in his small hand. Delicately, she picked up the small plant and his burden.

"What are you doing out of your pot?" she asked softly, letting Groot sit down on her pillow and regain his strength. Still not speaking (he hadn't said a word since he had regrown), Groot pointed to the headphones urgently. Gamora obliged, slipping the headphones over her ears before Groot pressed the _play_ button. One of Peter's earth songs started up, but today it meant more than it ever had.

 _O-o-h, child, things are gonna get easier...O-o-h, child, things'll get brighter...Someday, we'll get it together and we'll get it undone. Someday when the world is much brighter....Someday, we'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun...Someday, when the world is much lighter..._.

A smile broke through Gamora's worried frown as the lyrics comforted her, and as the song ended Groot reached out a tiny hand and tapped her on the nose. Gamora took off the headphones as Groot spoke his first words in a week:

"We are Groot."

The warrior laughed lightly, planting a tiny kiss on Groot's equally tiny head. "Thanks, Groot. Come on - I'm starved."

Needless to say, Gamora stayed with the Guardians of the Galaxy for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Questions? Concerns? Suggestions? The comment button's right there. What other characters would you like to see brought into this AU? I won't bite. I'll probably hug you and send you cybercookies. :) Thank you all so much! 
> 
> Ooh! I almost forgot! There are a lot of talented people in the Marvel community, and if anyone wants to write a spinoff series/comic or draw a fanart from one of my fics, I would be with you till the end of the line. But pretty please let me know so I can shower you with kisses and love! Thanks guys.


End file.
